


Pride

by Neferit



Series: ST kink meme shorts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, Community: st_xi_kink_meme, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kink Meme, kid!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona is proud of her baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been once again browsing the ST XI kink meme and found prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Kirk/Winona, post-Narada. Winona's proud of her baby boy._
> 
>  
> 
> And since it wasn't all that specified after which Narada (uhm, yeah, I know, I know, the first meeting with future Romulans had been Kelvin, but work with me here :D ), I decided to show Winona some love (so unlike the rest of my works, eh? ) and show her as a proud mother of little Jimmy. And as Jimmy is tiny, the ficlet will be tiny :)

Winona couldn't take her eyes of the baby in her arms. Small bundle of life and joy, with light hair and the bluest eyes she ever seen.  
  
Not even George had eyes in such a shade of blue.  
  
The baby came into this world with a powerful cry, announcing his presence loudly to everyone, most of all to his mother and father, telling them that he will not be overlooked and that he has his place in the world.  
  
He cried, so his father could hear him before he left this world himself, carrying the sounds of new life he helped to create to afterlife.  
  
Winona felt tears on her cheeks, as she cradled the baby to her chest. "George would be so very proud of you, my little one," she whispered to the small being, "as will be I."  
  
Little Jim just purred in her arms, resting closer to her warmth. Winona gazed out of the shuttle window. Once the Kelvin rammed into the strange ship, the ship disappeared as abruptly as it appeared. She looked at her son and hummed: "Sleep in heavenly peace..."  
  
And he did, unknowing of what the fate expected of him. Unknowing of everything but the fact that his father, his _mother_ , was proud of him, and no matter of what tomfoolery he will commit, the first moments of his life shaped what person he will be.


End file.
